Doremi's Surprise! A New Ojamajo
"Finally, starting from today, we're all sixth graders, right?" 'Doremi's Surprise! A New Ojamajo '''is episode 1 of Dokkan, and episode 151 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip The girls announce they are now in sixth grade and how this will be their final year at Misora Elementary. It's then they notice a new girl they don't recognize and ask her of her identity. She faces the audience and poses. Summary After freeing the legendary fairy known as "Baba", Hana transforms herself into an 11-year-old and shows up in the human world to surprise the girls! Recap The Witch Queen and Hana visit the sleeping Majotourbillon, and as they are speaking Hana stumbles and touches a locked chest. From surprise she accidentally uses magic, which makes it open and free the fairy inside. She introduces herself as Baba, Majotourbillon's fairy. The Witch Queen holds an impromptu meeting out of concern, revealing what happened to the Senior Witches. Baba apologizes for being rude to her earlier -unaware of who she was- and reveals that although she sleeps, Majotourbillon has been suffering. In Misora, Doremi runs into the Maho-Do full of excitement. The girls are waiting for someone from the Witch World that will be granting them full access to being a real witch, they are no longer Apprentice. Meanwhile, at the playschool in the Witch World is Oyajide, Majopi and Majopon, and several magic babies who are trying to entertain and play with Hana-chan, but lately she has been missing her mothers. Oyajide tells her that Doremi and the others have to go to school, so they can't always come to play but this causes her to start crying and wish she could go to school too. After Majopi and Majopon explain to her that she has to be older to go to school she begins crying more, causing them to scold her and say she has to accept that she can't. Hana is distressed and in all the fuss, she begins to glow after declaring she will go to school with them and grow up. As this is going on, the girls note the heavy source of magic flowing around them as the shop begins to glow, causing panic and conusion. The Maho-Do also changes in appearance, further alarming them. The crystal balls holding Hana's magic in line suddenly shatter, and in a flash of light she grows into that of an eleven year old girl, like the others. Majorin hurries to the Witch Queen to inform her of the sudden developement. As the girls wonder what happened to make the shop change, they realize the time and have no choice but to leave for school for now. The Witch Queen goes to the playschool to see Hana but discovers she has already left for the human world. She hopes Hana can help improve the connection between the witches and humans, admitting that when Hana got older she had intended on sending her to the human world anyway, so this can serve as a good learning experience for her. But when Majovanilla mentions that by breaking her crystal she can no longer be a witch anymore, which means she can't be the future Queen either, but the Witch Queen considers breaking her own crystal ball to give a piece of it to Hana. She knows her powers will weaken somewhat, but she believes she also owes this to Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko. Momoko and Doremi arrive at school to find friends and classmates surrounding a new girl, but as they try to see what's going on they struggle to get past everyone. Seki-sensei informs the girl that because the school wasn't told about her arrival she is unable to attend right now, but Hana insists that she came to see Doremi, calling her "mother". Everyone is shocked -including Doremi and Momoko- but they still don't recognize her. Seki decides to take the girl into the hallway to talk to her, but when Hana yells out her name, Momoko and Doremi quickly stop her to say they do know Hana. Doremi and Momoko ask Hana some questions and are upset to see she's suddenly changed, and when Seki wants to know more about whats going on, they claim that Hana is the daughter of the owner of the Maho-do, and they manage to convince her to let her stay at school for the day. Later, the welcoming ceremony is held and in this time, Hana happily sees Hazuki, Onpu, and Aiko are also there. At the Maho-Do the girls come together and talk about the new situation with Hana, wanting to know what happened now that there's no risk of getting in trouble. Hana recalls what happened that morning and reveals the crystal balls she wore broke, and just then the Witch Queen enters the Maho-Do to tell Hana that as of now she will be an Apprentice Witch. Hana gets a tap, and in it the girls recognize the small crystals inside, noting that they are their own. The Queen explains that until their crystals have enough power they will remain Apprentice for now, and with that she has Majorin give them their new taps. Hana needs the power of the girls so she can use her tap, and she will not need a pollon because she will have the jewelry gloves instead. To test out her magic, Hana conjures a backpack for herself before the Queen explains that she will need to take the Apprentice tests. With magic she summons the chest she and Hana saw earlier by Majotourbillon, and Baba comes out of it again. The Witch Queen asks her to explain to the girls what they should do with the Maho-Do now and takes her leave. Baba has little interest though, insulting the girls, Majorika, and Lala, and she says nothing useful before going back into her chest. Despite this, Hana is still happy because she can go to school tomorrow and be with her "mothers". She uses magic to make more clothing for herself, but when they vanish she realizes she doesn't have nearly as much magic she did as a baby and begins to lament this as the girls watch her with concern. Major Events *Hana transforms herself from a baby to an older girl. *Hana and the girls become witch apprentice. *The Maho-do makes its final in-series change in shop type, going from a sweet shop to a jewelry one. *Baba is given to the girls to assist them in running their new shop. Spells used * Hana-chan's gonna be older and go to school! * Send energy to Hana-chan! * I want a backpack to appear now! Quotes Trivia Gallery 04.01.03.JPG 04.01.04.JPG 04.01.05.JPG 04.01.06.JPG 04.01.07.JPG 04.01.08.JPG 04.01.09.JPG 04.01.10.JPG 04.01.11.JPG 04.01.12.JPG 04.01.13.JPG 04.01.14.JPG Category:Dokkan episodes Category:Needs Editing Category:Episodes